Obesity is a chronic condition that is characterized by a body mass index (BMI) over 25. Both congenital and environmental factors, such as exercise and eating habits, contribute to the disease. For instance, the hormone leptin has been shown to be involved in fat accumulation and regulating eating behavior. Several animal models of obesity result from mutations in the leptin and/or leptin receptor gene. In addition to affecting the lifestyle of an individual, obesity can lead to a number of complications and diseases, including insulin resistance, Type II diabetes, gallbladder disease, hypertension, cardiovascular disease, hyperlipidemia, sleep apnea, coronary artery disease, knee osteoarthritis, gout, infertility, breast cancer, endometrial cancer, colon cancer and lower back pain.
Diabetes is a disease that shows an acute symptom due to a remarkably high blood sugar or ketoacidosis, or as well as chronic, general metabolic abnormalities arising from a prolonged high blood sugar status or a decrease in glucose tolerance. Both congenital and environmental factors, such as exercise and eating habits, contribute to the disease. The pathogenic causes of diabetes are insulin productive disorders, secretion disorders or reductions in activities and sensitivities of the secreted insulin. Diabetes is largely grouped into the following two types: insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (also known as Type I diabetes) and non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (also known as Type II diabetes). The incidence of Type II diabetes is remarkably increased in obese patients.
Treatments for obesity are generally directed to suppressing the appetite of the subject. Whereas a number of appetite suppressants are available (diethylpropion tenuate, mazindol, orlistat, phendimetrazine, phentermine, sibutramine), these compounds may not be effective in all subjects or may be of limited efficacy. Accordingly, new treatments for obesity are needed.
A number of treatments for diabetes are well known and include oral hypoglycemic agents such as sulfonylureas that increase insulin secretion (for example, tolbutamide, chlorpropamide and glibenclamide), biguanides (for example, metformin and buformin) that increase glucose uptake and utilization and α-glucosidase inhibitors (for example, acarbose and voglibose). In addition, thiazolidinediones, such as troglitazone, rosiglitazone and pioglitazone, are used to ameliorate insulin-resistance. However, thiazolidinedione intake is usually associated with a weight gain. Thus, there is a still a need for more effective therapies for diabetes.
Currently 8% and 15% of adults in the United States are diabetic or obese, respectively. With the number of individuals affected with diabetes, particularly with type II diabetes, and obesity on the increase, there is a dire need for medications that prevent and treat these conditions.